


Fireworks

by TracedInAir



Series: Absence - Long Distance Diakko [6]
Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: Diana being a workaholic as usual, F/F, Fluff, Happy New Year!, It's a Trace Fic what do you expect, Kinda character study?, Long-Distance Relationship, Pining obviously, bunch of Enchanted Parade references, but no spoilers dw, no Christmas Trees were harmed during the production of this fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:34:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28459086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TracedInAir/pseuds/TracedInAir
Summary: An unfortunate mishap with an electrical fault causes Blytonbury’s Christmas tree to burn down, so Akko has the brilliant idea to have a Luna Nova New Year Magical Fiesta to make up for it! But there’s just one problem: Akko is in Japan.Thus it falls to Diana to make the New Year’s festival one to remember! Just so long as she doesn’t work herself half to death in the process.
Relationships: Diana Cavendish/Atsuko "Akko" Kagari
Series: Absence - Long Distance Diakko [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1868368
Comments: 25
Kudos: 76





	Fireworks

**Author's Note:**

> Happy New Year all, and many thanks to the world's greatest niece FlowOfTime for the wonderful art!
> 
> Hope you have a great 2021! Take care.
> 
> (Also some of you might recognise this, I took it down and reuploaded it lol)

Diana’s crystal ball flared to life as Akko’s grinning face appeared. “Ohayou! Two more sleeps to Christmas! I mean, you just woke up, but still! Excited yet?”

“Yes, quite,” Diana said.

Akko leaned in, the slight frown that had grown on her face distorting a little as she got closer to her camera. “Diana? You OK?”

“Hm? Oh, yes I’m fine,” Diana said. “Just… a little preoccupied at the moment, sorry.”

“Did something happen?” Akko asked, concern showing clearly on her blown up face. “You don’t have to talk about it if you don’t wanna.”

“It’s nothing to do with me, dear,” Diana said, glancing away pensively. “Have you heard from any of the others about what happened in Blytonbury last night?”

“No? I called you the second I got off work, like I said I would.” Akko hopped up and down on her chair, grinning. “And I have  _ so much _ to tell you since our last call, but I’ll wait! What happened yesterday?”

“Blytonbury was supposed to be having a large Christmas festival,” Diana started. “It’s something the town takes quite a lot of pride in, and some of the older students and staff even volunteer to assist on occasion, if it doesn’t clash with our Winter Solstice celebrations.”

“Some of the older students  _ and _ Diana Cavendish, I’m guessing.” Akko smiled knowingly at Diana, who tutted but didn’t disagree. “Sounds cool though! Shame I had to miss it, was it fun? Wait, you said ‘supposed to,’ what happened?”

Diana sighed. “There was some kind of fault with the lights. I’m not entirely sure what caused it, but they began sparking dangerously, and, well, I suppose there’s no delicate way to say this. The Christmas Tree caught on fire.”

Akko gasped. “No! Was everyone OK? I’m so sorry, if you’re tired from having to help out with the patients or anything, I can hang up and let you get back to sleep!”

“No one was seriously injured, thankfully,” Diana assured her. “Two people received some minor burns, and a few more had to be administered treatment for smoke inhalation, but they’re all fine now.” Diana’s eyes flitted about, chewing on her lip. “It’s just… it’s upsetting to see a town that was so happy and excited turn to panic and gloom so easily.”

Akko nodded sympathetically. “Yeah, even if no one’s hurt too badly, they’ve gotta be feeling pretty low after that. Did you get the tree put out quickly?”

Diana shook her head. “We tried, but the conflagration was extremely potent due to the tree’s size. By the time Headmistress Holbrooke and the fire department had dealt with it, the tree had completely burned down. Fortunately they were able to prevent any further spread, but…”

“But the people are still pretty upset, yeah?” Akko said. “Guessing it put a bit of a damper on the rest of the festival.”

“Precisely.” Diana sighed. “It’s quite vexing. All of those centuries of texts on how to heal the physical body, yet none of them are of any use when it comes to wounds of the spirit. I wish there was something I could do.”

“Hmm…” Akko looked upwards, lost deep in thought. “Maybe there is?”

“I can’t exactly undo the events of last night, Akko,” Diana said bitterly.

“No, but you  _ can  _ do something in the future to make up for it!” Akko looked back at the screen, raising a fist determinedly. “It’s simple! If their Christmas festival got ruined, you just gotta do something else that’s even better!”

“Akko it is, as you already pointed out, the 23rd of December. I highly doubt they’ll be able to arrange a full Christmas festival for tonight or tomorrow, certainly not one that would be ‘even better’ than what was already planned,” Diana said patiently. She didn’t want to be too dismissive, Akko’s heart  _ was  _ in the right place, but sometimes that wasn’t enough.

“I didn’t say anything about another  _ Christmas _ festival.” Akko leaned in again, poking the screen with a grin. “How about New Year’s!?”

Diana stilled. A New Year’s celebration? One that was bigger or better than the planned Christmas festival? It would be… possible, wouldn’t it? “That’s… a very good idea, Akko.”

“Isn’t it!?” Akko shouted, fistpumping in celebration. “All you gotta do is make sure the word goes round before Christmas Day, and all that ruined Christmas cheer gets redirected into excitement for the New Year’s festival! You can save Christmas  _ and _ have an awesome New Year’s party, all at the same time!”

“Yes! It would be  _ wonderful.” _ Diana smiled, hoping her crystal ball could convey her look of adoration properly. “Now I suppose, all I have to do is convince the mayor to organise another large festival after the last one failed so spectacularly.”

“Huh? That stuffy loser? Don’t bother with him.” Akko waved her off. “Make it a  _ Luna Nova _ festival! You said some of the students helped out? Get  _ all _ of the students to help out! They could do cool magic, like at Samhain! Oh! Why don’t you get Jasminka to do the food? She’s still there, right? And you could have some of the teachers help out too! Like getting Professor Lukic to do a special magic potion lucky dip! Or get Professor Nelson to make the brooms do tricks!  _ Oh my gosh you could ask if Ursula could do some magic show stuff for it!” _ Akko rattled off all that in record time, eyes glowing as the idea of the festival overtook her imagination.

“I’m… sure I can suggest all of that.” Diana reeled, trying to process everything Akko had just said. “Although I’m not sure Jasminka can cook enough for several thousand people…”

Akko deflated. “Oh. Yeah you’re probably right.”

“It’s still a lovely idea, Akko, and I’m sure she’d be more than happy to help out,” Diana consoled her. “I’ll tell you what. I’ll go speak to Headmistress Holbrooke directly after our call to suggest the idea.”

“Yeah!” Akko perked right back up. “The Luna Nova New Year Magical Fiesta!”

Diana chuckled at the name. “I may leave the naming to her discretion, darling.”

“Come on, as if you wouldn’t wanna call it that too.” Akko poked her tongue out.

“Perhaps.” Diana felt the smile that had dawned on her face settle in permanently. Heavens, she loved this girl. She should tell her that more.

So she did.

“I love you so much, Akko.” Diana whispered reverently.

Akko flushed brightly, stopping in the middle of whatever she’d been about to say. “Aww Dianaaa! You’re so  _ cute _ you know that?”

“Hardly. I’ve simply grown more accustomed to saying what I feel.” Diana smiled meaningfully. “And I have a certain somebody to thank for that.”

“Charmer.” Akko grinned. “And I love you too, you know that right?”

“Always.”

The tender moment stretched out, Diana basking in the glow of Akko’s goofy smile and infectious enthusiasm.

“Hey, Diana?” Akko broke the silence.

“Yes, love?”

“Can you make sure there’s a giant parade? Like, everyone going down the street together with magic stuff happening all around!” Akko waved her arms around to demonstrate her point.

“I’ll suggest it, Akko.” Diana chuckled.

“Oh, and make sure one of the floats at the parade is a giant pirate ship! Constanze would love that!” Akko said.

“And the children of Blytonbury, yes?” Diana added.

“Oh, yeah. Definitely what I was thinking of.” Akko grinned sheepishly.

“Of course you were, darling.”

* * *

“Professor?” Diana knocked on the door and waited.

-

_ “Professor?” Diana knocked on the door and waited. _

-

“Ah, just a minute!” Diana heard some clattering noises, sounds of space being hurriedly cleared, before a pair of hurried footsteps made their way over and the door opened.

-

_ “One moment, please.” Diana heard the sound of a heavy book being carefully returned and a cupboard being shut, before a pair of clipped footsteps made their way over and the door opened. _

-

“Good afternoon, Diana!” Professor Ursula welcomed her in.

-

_ “Good afternoon, Diana!” Professor Finnelan welcomed her in. _

-

A few minutes, and a cup of tea, later, Ursula smiled warmly. “I think that’s a wonderful idea, Diana. I’d be delighted to help in any way I can.”

-

_ A few minutes, and a cup of tea, later, Professor Finnelan nodded. “Certainly, Diana. While your suggestion is somewhat unconventional, I believe our goodwill would serve to showcase the proud values of witchcraft to the general public. As ever, your initiative sets a fantastic example to us all, and you may count on my assistance in the matter.” _

-

“Thank you, Professor!”

-

_ “Thank you, Professor!” _

* * *

“Headmistress Holbrooke,” Diana began, before the door flung open and Professors Ursula and Finnelan burst into the office.

“Headmistress!”

“I was just speaking to Miss Cave-”

“-Diana, and she suggested-”

“-the most excellent proposal. I believe it is imperative that we-”

“-should do all that we can-

“-as an academy to aid her with-”

“-her plan as I believe it will truly-”

“-represent our academy-”

“-and witchcraft as a whole-”

“-in the best light.” They finished simultaneously.

A moment passed, where the two professors looked at one another in amazement. Diana wondered if that was the first time they’d ever actually agreed on something.

“Well then, Diana,” Headmistress Holbrooke chuckled, “why don’t you tell me about this plan of yours?”

* * *

Diana sat at her desk, pristinely still, despite how much she felt the urge to fidget in impatience. Her crystal was still buzzing, a ringing animation shaking next to Akko’s profile picture. At least it was an enjoyable picture to look at, a fun shot Barbara had snapped of the two of them at a picnic, Akko posing with a goofy smile, making a heart with her hands above Diana’s head.

The buzzing stopped, and the still frame was replaced by the real thing. “Merry Christmaaaaaaasssss!” Akko leapt in front of her camera, wearing a  _ truly _ garish red and green Christmas sweater that proudly declared  _ “My Favourite Present Is You!” _

“Eve,” Diana corrected, giggling slightly at Akko’s dramatic entrance.

“Spoilsport.” Akko stuck her tongue out. “So, how’d the discussion with Holbrooke go!?”

“It went well, we’ve already begun preparations.” Diana smiled. “There’s a lot of work to do in the next week, but she believes we will be prepared. I’ve offered to assist in any way I can, of course.”

“Yeaaah!” Akko cheered, still standing up as she punched the sky in celebration. “It’s gonna be  _ amazing, _ I know it! Especially if you’re involved!”

“I appreciate the confidence, darling,” Diana said. “And I’m truly impressed by your dedication to this celebration, I thought nothing short of Armageddon itself would keep you from opening your present the moment I got on camera.”

“Well, I already dealt with Armageddon, and even that couldn’t stop me from getting my present.” Akko winked, gesturing at her jumper. “If anything, it helped me out!”

Diana snorted. “I’m not sure I would consider that  _ helping.” _

“Look, Diana, just because I was already kinda falling in love with you  _ before _ we held hands in space, doesn’t mean it didn’t make me fall a lot more in love with you.” Akko grinned.

“Hm, I suppose as far as I was concerned, the experience merely reinforced what I already knew,” Diana acknowledged.

“Which was…?” Akko leaned over her desk, smiling angelically at Diana.

“Fishing for compliments is beneath you, love.” Diana sniffed.

“No it’s not.”

Diana rolled her eyes. “No, I suppose it isn’t.” Her expression softened. “I already knew that I loved you, Akko. And since then, the only change is that I have somehow come to love you even more.”

Akko clenched her hands in front of her mouth, eyes brimming with delight. “Honestly you’d think that’d lose its charm but you have no idea how happy it makes me every time you say it.”

“Then I shall do so again,” Diana declared. “I love you, Akko.”

“Love you too, Diana.” Akko grinned, a couple of tears forming in the corners of her eyes. “But now, presents!”

“A very important Christmas Eve tradition.” Diana noted somberly.

“In Japan it is! For couples! Which we are!” Akko protested.

“Of course, Akko.” Diana lifted her  _ creatively _ wrapped present. “Shall I go first?”

“Mhm!” Akko nodded vigorously. “Wait, don’t hold it so high, I gotta see your reaction!”

“Alright, alright.” Diana chuckled softly, lowering the present and finding a seam of tape to slice open.

The paper immediately disintegrated, leaving her with a fully unwrapped present.

“I suppose it  _ is _ unwrapped now,” Diana noted, flipping it over to reveal… 

A collage of photos of the two of them.

A photo of the two of them flying together. A photo of the two of them gazing into one another’s eyes in the cafeteria, with Sucy making a vomiting gesture behind them. A photo of Akko gently slumbering, rested against Diana’s shoulder. And so many more, all arranged in a kaleidoscope of love.

“It’s beautiful, Akko,” Diana whispered. “Thank you.”

Were those tears in her eyes? She didn’t even care. She looked up, to see Akko blubbering, holding up Diana’s present. Oh no. Had she got it wrong?  _ Had _ the present been insensitive like Diana had worried?

“Daisuki yo, Diana,” Akko whispered, raising up the wooden block Diana had painstakingly carved with the seven stars of Ursa Major, as well as the Japanese characters for “I believe in your believing heart.”

She’d hoped anyway. It had taken a  _ significant _ amount of research, and the temporary services of a professional translator, just to get the phrase as accurate as she could manage.  _ “Watakushi mo shinjimasu, anata no shinjiru kokoro,” _ was the closest she could get to what she’d said, particularly without the help of the one person she knew who would actually be able to check it over.

And apparently she had got it right.  _ That _ was a relief.

“I love you too, Akko,” Diana said, not trusting her pronunciation enough to not ruin the moment.

“I think this is the first time in ten years I’ve been happy to get a gift that wasn’t related to Shiny Chariot,” Akko giggled through her tears.

“It  _ does _ have the seven stars on it, love,” Diana reminded her.

“Yeah you’re right.” Akko giggled. “I just always think of that as kinda our thing now.” She trailed off, gazing adoringly at Diana.

“You are so impossibly sweet,” Diana said reverently. “I’m pleased that you liked your present.”

“Liked? Diana I  _ love _ it!” Akko lifted the carving up, staring at it with glassy eyes. “It’s perfect. Honestly, it’s making me worried how I’m gonna match up next year.  _ And _ I’ve got your eighteenth birthday to worry about in a few months!”

“And I, yours.” Diana sighed. “Perhaps I should have saved my best ideas,” she teased.

Akko giggled again. “Oh, I know! We can call this a very early birthday present instead!”

“I’m not sure I’ll be able to find a replacement Christmas gift in time, darling.” Diana smiled.

“I got an easy one for you,” Akko said, leaning closer to the camera with a silly grin on her face.

“Is that so, love? I suppose I could be convinced to spoil you further.” Diana wondered what it could be. Probably blowing her a kiss, or telling her she loved her again, or-

“Can you make sure there’s a dragon at the New Year’s Festival!?” Akko asked, her eyes glowing with excitement.

“…I’ll see what I can do.”

* * *

Diana bowed respectfully, seating herself on the low chair opposite the goblin cook delegation on the other side. She  _ had _ told Holbrooke that she probably wasn’t the best person to be negotiating with the fairy workers, but Holbrooke had just smiled disarmingly and disagreed, and sent her running along. “Thank you for agreeing to meet with me at such short notice, particularly without your representative here.”

“No problem, I’m sure you’d be speaking to her if you could,” the goblin—James, Diana reminded herself—said with a knowing smirk. Maybe it was a regular smile, Diana was woefully understudied in goblin body language, and all of their smiles looked a little like smirks before you learned the difference.

It was a shame Lotte wasn’t here to act as her interpreter, if only to prevent any sort of faux pas from occurring.

“So, what brings the great Diana Cavendish to barter with us mere workers?” James asked.

“I do not see you as-” Diana started, then stopped when she caught the flicker in James’ eye. Ah, it was a joke. Diana adjusted her posture, putting on her best impression of her Aunt speaking to the staff, “Barter? Hardly. I come on behalf of Miss Kagari with an important demand that needs to be met. She seemed to believe you were the only ones capable of the task, but I remain unconvinced.”

James snickered. “Heh, good one, Your Most Royal Aristocratiness.” Diana inclined her head, returning to her neutral pose as James continued, “Alright, but pleasantries aside, what d’you need? We  _ are _ stretched pretty thin with Christmas prep at the minute, so swift negotiations would be preferred, I’m sure you understand.”

“Akko and I came up with a plan to lift the spirits of the town of Blytonbury after the unfortunate incident with the tree at their Christmas festival. We, that being the Luna Nova faculty and student body, intend to host a replacement celebration on New Year’s Eve in its place. I am here on behalf of the staff to formally request the assistance of the fairy workers in hosting the event,” Diana said.

“Assistance in what manner?” James asked.

“Large scale catering for festival attendees, as well as construction of floats and other temporary structures for the festival. Exact details of what needs to be constructed are still under development and likely subject to change, but you can see some initial sketches of what we have in mind here.” Diana proffered a file filled with Constanze’s designs to James.

James looked over it, nodding and passing it back to the minotaur delegate to have a look over. After a few moments discussion, he returned the files to Diana. “All within our capabilities, of course, but it’s a lotta extra work at a busy time of year…” he trailed off meaningfully.

“You will be duly compensated for your labour, of course,” Diana said.

James shook his head, chuckling. “Oh, we  _ expected _ that much, Diana.” He put his hands on the table. “We want overtime pay.”

“How much?”

“Double rate.”

“Fifty percent increase.”

“Time-and-a-half  _ and _ an extra holiday day for all who work three hours or more on the event.”

“Agreeable.” Diana nodded. “I will, of course, have to take your proposal to Headmistress Holbrooke for final approval, but at this juncture the matter is as settled as it can be.” She held out her hand.

“Pleasure doin’ business with you, Miss Cavendish.” James shook her hand.

“Likewise to you, James,” Diana said. “And might I just say, I had expected some bad blood between us due to the incident last year, but I’m pleased there’s been nothing of the sort.”

“Bein’ Akko’s girl is a point in your favour.” James  _ definitely _ smirked that time. “Let’s just say if it’d been Finnelan instead of you, we’d’ve been stiffing her for double pay and a week off, you get me?”

Diana sighed. So  _ that _ was why Holbrooke had sent her. “We’ll have full details of the plans brought to you on the 26th, most likely, but if the construction team wishes to discuss the plans in more detail before then, they may speak to Miss Amalie von Braunschbank-Albrechtsberger.”

Jamie nodded. “That the German girl I lent the orichalconium mixer to? Sure thing.”

Diana nodded, pretending to understand what that meant. Despite everything, magitronics were still beyond her grasp. “Oh, and Akko asked if Jasminka Antonenko can assist with the cooking, perhaps with desserts?”

James narrowed his eyes. “You want non-union personnel to be doing union labour? You any idea how much of a violation that is of our contracts?”

Diana froze. “Oh, I’m terribly sorry, I hadn’t reali-”

“Just messin’ with ya, yeah sure she can help out.” James grinned. “Long as she doesn’t go through half the pantry while she’s at it.”

“I will advise her not to.” Diana chuckled, shaking her head. “Thank you for the swift negotiations, I’ll let you get back to work, now.”

“See you around, Diana!” James waved, retreating with the rest of the fairy delegation.

* * *

“Hey, Han, wake up,” Barbara shook her shoulder.

“Huhn?” Hannah muttered through her sleepy haze, slowly drifting into consciousness. “Wahs hapni?” she slurred out.

“Gee, I dunno, what  _ is _ happening on December 25th? Could be anything,” Barbara teased.

“Oh right. Merry Christmas, Barbara,” Hannah said, sitting up with a smile. “Wait, where’s Diana?”

“That’s why I woke you!” Barbara whispered urgently. “It’s like, half seven already and she’s not even up yet!”

“What? On Christmas Day!?” Last year, Diana had been awake at  _ six _ to help the staff prepare. Was she OK?

“Do you think we should check on her?” Barbara asked, chewing her lip in worry.

Hannah nodded. “Yeah, gimme a sec to get up.”

The pair of them crept around the bookshelves that walled off Diana’s corner of the room. “Diana?” Barbara called around the corner. “You alright?”

“Shhhh!” An insistent voice shushed them.

That wasn’t Diana’s voice.

“Huh?” Hannah bulled her way around the corner, wondering how on  _ Earth _ Akko had managed to-

Akko shushed her again, shining out of Diana’s crystal ball, which had been set up on her bedside table. “She’s sleeping.” Akko said.

“Oh. Sorry.” Hannah mumbled, looking sheepishly at the crystal ball. “Wait, how are you on call with her if she’s asleep?”

Akko’s face softened. “She was out all evening yesterday helping with the festival setup, then she stayed up past midnight just so she could wish me a Merry Christmas when I woke up,” Akko said gently. “Then she fell asleep still chatting to me.”

“Not gonna lie? That’s the  _ sweetest  _ thing I’ve ever heard,” Barbara said dreamily.

Hannah nodded, not yet fully in agreement. “OK, and you’re still in call because?”

“I wanted to return the favour,” Akko said, looking down awkwardly. “I haven’t been staring at her sleeping all night or anything, I just wanted to be here when she woke up.”

“And you succeeded, darling,” Diana whispered with a yawn, sitting up groggily. “Good morning Akko, girls. And a Merry Christmas to you all.”

“Diana!” Hannah and Barbara called, rushing Diana for a hug as Akko yelled, “Merry Christmas!” from the crystal ball.

After they disentangled from the hug, Hannah elbowed Diana gently. “Can’t believe you’ve been in a call for  _ eight hours.” _

“And  _ I  _ can’t believe you think this is the first time.” Akko stuck her tongue out.

“Is that so?” Barbara turned to Diana with a glint in her eyes.

Maybe a few months ago, Diana would have flinched away, downplayed it. The Diana Cavendish they’d first known would have been  _ mortified. _

The Diana Cavendish they now knew smiled, glancing over at her girlfriend with gentle affection. “Of course it is. I believe our longest was a little over twelve hours. You kept waking up to tell me you’d been having dreams of me.” Diana’s eyes turned starry as she gazed at Akko.

“I’m actually gonna cry, you’re  _ so in love,” _ Barbara wailed.

Akko grinned. “Course I am, she’s literally perfect.”

“Hardly.” Diana rolled her eyes.

“Shut up and let me compliment you, Diana!” Akko complained, as Hannah and Barbara broke into fits of giggles again.

* * *

Diana walked as briskly as she could down the hallway. That was her third meeting about the festival  _ today _ and it was barely ten o’clock in the morning.

“Diana!” a mousy third year student she vaguely recognised called. “We don’t have any emerald fragments to use for all the green lights we need. We’ve checked in the storage and there’s none there.”

“I believe gems are kept in the Fundamental Alchemy store room, I can collect them for you. Will you need rubies as well for the red lights?” Diana asked.

“Yes, thank you Diana!” the girl thanked her profusely as Diana kept walking.

“Diana!” a surprisingly gangly first year nearly crashed into her. “I’m supposed to be helping Professor Nelson with the flying display, but my broom got confiscated by Finnelan and she won’t give it back and it gets  _ really _ huffy if it’s locked away for too long-”

“I’ll have a word with her,” Diana promised, shooting the grateful girl a quick smile before moving onwards.

“Hey, Diana!” Amanda ambushed her.

“No, you cannot help with the fireworks.” Diana deadpanned without breaking her stride.

“That wasn’t what I was gonna ask!” Amanda protested, dashing to keep up.

“Yes it was.”

“Maybe. But for real, Prof Ursula was lookin’ for you,” Amanda said.

“Was it to do with the fireworks?” Diana raised an eyebrow.

“Obviously.”

“Do you ever tire of being so predictable?” Diana sighed.

“Can’t blame me for giving the people what they want.” Amanda shrugged. “She was out by the courtyard last I saw.”

“Thank you, Amanda.” Diana moved off with a curt nod.

On her way, she came across a particularly stressed-looking Constanze, looking around furtively with a piece of paper clutched tightly in her hands.

“Is something the matter, Constanze?” Diana stopped to ask.

Constanze nodded, gripping the paper tighter.

“May I see that page?” Diana held out a hand. Constanze thrust it towards her with an annoyed huff. It was a list of esoteric sounding machinery parts—Diana assumed—and magitronics equipment. “This is a list of parts you require?”

Constanze nodded.

“Have you spoken to the fairies or staff about them?” Diana asked.

Constanze grabbed the paper and pulled out a pen, scrawling,  _ “Too busy” _ in an empty corner.

Diana nodded, taking the paper back. “If you need to get back to your work, I should be able to take this to the staff for you. Professor Badcock has been placed in charge of logistics for the event, so I’ll ask her about getting you the parts you need.”

Constanze hesitated, gesturing at the direction Diana was going.

“Her office isn’t particularly far removed from where I was already going, but thank you for the concern, Constanze,” Diana lied through her teeth.

Constanze smiled gratefully, and dashed off towards her dorm again.

Diana continued going the same way she was going, which meant she had to take a slightly more circuitous route towards Professor Badcock’s office but it was that or wheel around on the spot while Constanze was still in the hallway so, needs must.

As it turned out, three of the parts Constanze had requested weren’t on-hand in the school, so Diana needed to go request that the fairies bring it in. Fortunately, her route from Professor Badcock’s office to the storage office took her past the courtyard. Unfortunately, Professor Ursula was no longer in the courtyard, meaning Diana would need to go look for  _ her _ after she was done with this.

“Diana!”

“No, there won’t be a giant clown float. Someone is playing a prank on you.”

“Diana!”

“I’ll speak with Lukic about the, ahem, corrosiveness of her lucky dip potion, thank you.”

“Diana!”

“No I haven’t seen your hat. Lost property is kept next to the main office on the third floor.”

Diana checked the clock on the wall. Eighteen minutes to eleven. Hopefully that would be enough time to get to the storage office and then from there to the meeting with Professor Finnelan at eleven about-

“Diana!”

“Yes I-”

“Diana!”

“What seems to be-”

“Miss Cavendish!”

“Diana!”

_ “Diana!” _

* * *

“Diana!”

Diana awoke with a violent start, almost leaping out of her bed at the sound of Akko’s voice.

“Oh, crap, didn’t realise you were asleep.” Akko reeled back, raising her hands up in apology. “Wait, how’d you call me?”

“We’ll leave you two alone,” Barbara said, already retreating out of Diana’s alcove.

“Yeah, all you need to know is that  _ someone _ worked so hard that she fainted in the middle of the hallway and had to be carried back to bed.” Hannah shot Diana something halfway between a concerned look and a glare.

“I assure you it was not as bad as it’s being made to sound,” Diana protested.

“Why don’t you explain that to your loving girlfriend,” Hannah said.

“Who, if we know her, is currently doing the sad eyes at you,” Barbara added on.

“Can’t lie to the sad eyes.” The two of them disappeared around the bookshelf.

Diana turned back to her crystal ball.

Akko wasn’t even doing the sad eyes.

She looked  _ scared. _

“Diana, are you  _ OK?” _ she asked, genuine fear in her voice.

“I’m alright, Akko, thank you for your concern,” Diana said neutrally.

“You’re not!” Akko shouted. “How much sleep did you get last night?”

“I… can’t quite remember-”

“Yes you can!” Akko rose out of her chair, before catching herself, taking a deep breath as she sat back down. “Sorry.” She sighed, wracking her hands through her hair. “Diana, I’m not  _ mad _ at you or anything, I’m just  _ really worried, _ OK?”

“There’s nothing to be concerned about, Akko,” Diana said. “I… may have overworked myself somewhat, but I assure you I will be perfectly fine after some rest.”

“Yeah, and then you’ll go right back to working yourself to death!” Akko gesticulated at her camera. “You don’t get enough sleep  _ normally, _ and I just- I feel so crappy! Cause the festival thing was my idea, and then you stayed up late on Christmas for me, and I  _ know _ that made things worse! And I’m-” Akko deflated. “I’m so sorry.”

“You have nothing to apologise for, Akko.” Diana felt tears pricking at the corner of her eyes. “You did nothing other than make a wonderful suggestion.  _ I’m _ the one who overexerted myself, you didn’t force me.”

“No, but I should’ve  _ known _ you’d do this!” Akko said, tears streaking down her cheeks. “You always do too much, seriously they should just start paying you a teacher’s salary and be done with it.”

“It would certainly be a  _ start _ towards offsetting some of Daryl’s debts,” Diana commented with a wry smile.

Akko giggled, still crying. “But like,” she began, sighing again as her face turned serious, “I knew in the back of my head you’d do this as soon as I suggested the festival, but I didn’t stop to be like, ‘hey Diana, don’t work yourself into a coma over a silly festival!’ y’know? And like, I kept  _ adding _ more stuff!” Akko ran a hand through her hair sheepishly. “Some girlfriend I am, paid more attention to telling you to put a dragon in than telling you to look after yourself.”

“Akko, you are the most wonderful girlfriend imaginable!” Diana sat up firmly in bed. “The fact you are so concerned for my well-being over a matter that is not—and I want to be very clear on this— _ is not _ in any way your fault, speaks to how truly blessed I am to have your love in my life.”

“Diana I just  _ stopped _ crying you can’t go saying stuff like that,” Akko blubbed, a fresh wave of tears breaking out over her grin.

Diana’s expression softened. “Akko, I admit that I may have been overworking a little-”

_ “A little!?” _

“Alright, significantly too much.” Diana acknowledged, looking down. “However, none of the blame for my actions lies with you. The fact I found myself caught up in your infectious enthusiasm and neglected to care for myself is  _ my _ error, not yours, understood?”

Akko nodded, lip still quivering. “I mean, I’m still gonna blame myself a bit, but OK, I’ll believe you. On one condition.”

“Yes?”

Akko reached out, running her hand over the top of her crystal ball as if she were stroking Diana’s hair across so many thousands of miles. “Look after yourself a little better for me?” She smiled at Diana so softly she felt her heart was going to melt. “I can’t always be there, and I’d feel a lot better about going away if I knew I was gonna come back to a happy and refreshed girlfriend, not a walking corpse running on about seven total hours of sleep in five days.”

“I promise, darling,” Diana said.

“And don’t sit there stressing yourself out about how rigidly you’re keeping to your promise that you end up even more tired over that!” Akko added, raising a finger in warning.

Diana snorted, a particularly ugly look given that she’d just been crying but if anyone was allowed to see her ugly cry? It was Akko. “I’ll do my best,” she said. “Oh, speaking of your returning to my arms, when was that planned to be?”

“Oh, uhhh,” Akko looked up, as if trying to remember something. “Flight’s leaving here on the afternoon of the third so uh, yeah it’ll still be the third with the time change by the time I land in England. Probably late that evening then, maybe a little later if the trains mess up.”

“Might I once again offer to have Carter drive you?” Diana suggested.

“Might I once again offer to have you shush.” Akko stuck her tongue out.

“Fine, fine.” Diana smiled. “I’ll see you on the third then, darling.”

“Yeah, see you then!” Akko looked away slightly before turning back to the camera with a grin. “Love you!”

“I love you too, my wonderful, caring girlfriend,” Diana said.

“And I love you infinity-plus-one,  _ stop one-upping me Diana it’s so unfair!” _ Akko pouted. “Now get some rest.”

“I’ll do my best,” Diana said, allowing herself the yawn that had been threatening to escape for the last few minutes. “Good night, Akko. Don’t think I’m not aware that it’s nearly one in the morning in Japan.”

“Eep!” Akko paled, sliding her chair back. “Night Diana!”

The connection closed. With a last, fond look at Akko’s silly profile picture, Diana drifted off to sleep once more.

* * *

Diana moved briskly across Blytonbury town centre. The sun was already beginning to set, only a couple of hours remained until the festivities began in earnest, and there was  _ still so much to do! _

She needed to rearrange the lights after Blair had misheard the order for the pattern. She needed to have a chat with the minotaurs about where the security fencing had to go. She needed to stop Amanda from going anywhere bloody  _ near _ the fireworks display.

And she  _ needed  _ to be there when Constanze’s parade floats arrived because she  _ still _ hadn’t seen them at all during any part of the construction process. Where was she even  _ making them? _

Diana sighed, fighting to stop herself from clutching at her hair in frustration. There simply wasn’t the time. She had so much she needed to get done and so little time to do it.

And above all, she  _ needed _ to keep her promise to Akko. Akko had been too busy for their usual call this morning, and missing her girlfriend’s voice was adding a not insignificant amount to her already high levels of stress.

But she hadn’t forgotten her promise not to work herself into unconsciousness, and so she needed to get a lot of work done, in very little time, without overexerting herself.

She just needed more time.

She just needed to-

… 

Delegate?

“Barbara!” Diana spotted her across the town centre. “Could you meet with the minotaurs and update them on the layout for the security barriers?”

“Uh, sure?” Barbara said, looking at Diana warily. Had she  _ ever _ given Barbara a job before. “Remind me of the layout, again?” Barbara asked, having clearly forgotten.

“The path of the parade has adjusted to go around Gladstone Street, so they’ll need to-” Diana stopped, seeing Barbara’s eyes glaze over a little. “Here,” she said, whipping out her wand and one of the blank pages she’d taken to carrying around for these types of situations. A quick incantation, and the layout of the town glowed off the surface of the page, with the barrier layout marked on it. “That should suffice?”

“Yeah, I’ll just run this over now.” Barbara took the page, giving Diana a strange look as she made her way over to the marquee that had become Luna Nova’s base of operations for the day.

Diana paused. That had been… relatively painless. The job had needed done, but getting Barbara to  _ do _ it was rather straightforward. “Blair!” Diana called, making her way quickly over. “You made a bit of a mistake with the lights, the pattern was supposed to be  _ red-green-red _ on Primrose Avenue, then plain light near the town centre so as not to clash with the fireworks.”

“Oh, my bad,” Blair said. “I’m just helping Badcock out with this, but I can go fix it after, sorry!”

“No problem at all, thank you Blair.” Diana nodded, moving onwards.

Of course, she’d have to check afterwards if Blair had actually got it right but… that hadn’t been so difficult, had it?

And that left her with enough of a timeslot free to go check on Constanze’s-

A sudden torrent of water dropped as the bottom of the canal opened wide. Diana’s jaw nearly dropped along with it as an enormous ship appeared out of the surface of the water, clambering onto the street on a scuttling host of mechanical legs.

Constanze stood proud at the ship’s helm, a small captain’s hat atop her head as she gazed out impassively at the town around her.

Akko certainly had  _ not _ been joking about Constanze’s love of ships, at any rate.

* * *

“Hey Terror Twins,” Amanda called over as she made her way across the marquee, “question for ya.”

“Go on?” Hannah said, sitting on a chair and sipping at a mug of hot chocolate.

“You ever seen like, a fancy orchestra with a proper conductor and everything?” Amanda asked, pulling over a chair and wedging it between the pair of them.

“Yes, twice.” Barbara said at the same time as Hannah said, “One time I think.”

The two looked at each other for a moment.

Barbara looked sheepishly away. “Small orchestra at a convention playing music from the NightFall movies. Was really good.  _ Anyway. _ Why do you ask?”

Amanda gestured. “Cause I think those conductors could learn a thing or two from whatever  _ that _ is.”

Diana was like the one eye of calm in the constant storm. The festival had already begun, hundreds of revellers had arrived with the promise of thousands more to come, and there Diana was, at the centre of it all, marshalling her troops to every problem that arose. Sometimes it seemed like she was directing people to fix issues before they even  _ existed, _ a preternatural sixth sense for when Jasminka’s dessert stand was about to run out of ingredients, or when a performance was in danger of starting late.

“You’d think we’d be less impressed given how long we’ve known her, but…” Hannah shrugged. “I don’t think she’d delegated a task in her life before, and here she is keeping the whole operation afloat pretty much by herself, without even doing that much work.”

Amanda nodded. “Seems Akko chewin’ her out stuck with her, at any rate.”

“Officially speaking, we don’t know that happened.” Barbara grinned. “Oh, and thanks for helping carry her.”

“Yeah, yeah, s’long as you don’t go telling her I did.” Amanda waved her off. “Can’t have her thinkin’ we’re  _ too _ friendly, y’know.”

“Every time I think I  _ get _ you, I just don’t.” Hannah sighed.

Amanda grinned. “Get used to it. Oh, and here she comes again.” She looked up as Diana made her way over towards the trio. “Up and at ‘em soldiers! Our general’s commands await!”

* * *

Diana took a deep breath, held, and released.

It was going well.

The stalls had been well-received, the decor had been adored, and the performances had been loved and, crucially,  _ had been on-schedule. _

Even if it had nearly  _ killed _ Diana when Avery had realised she’d left the recording of her backing track in her room, and had to dash back and get it while the next two performers had, thankfully, agreed to shift theirs forwards to cover for her.

All in all, a successful evening’s entertainment. And if the children of Blytonbury had happened to love Diana’s unicorn summoning? So much the better.

Purely because it improved the festival. Of course.

Diana was  _ not _ having thoughts about the  _ Shiny Diana _ outfit she drew when she was eight as the crowd cheered. Obviously.

Now all that was left was the parade, which  _ should _ be setting off in exactly four minutes and twelve seconds, in order to arrive into the town square precisely as it struck midnight and the fireworks went off.

_ Where was Amanda!? _

Over there pestering Hannah.

Better her than me.

The time drew ever closer, and Diana found herself nervously fidgeting as she took her place with the other paraders. Constanze’s ship was the centrepiece, of course, but there would be flying tricks, streams of light,  _ no fireworks yet Amanda, _ basically everything they could think of to make the parade as spectacular a spectacle as could be imagined.

Akko would have loved it.

Diana clutched her broom a little tighter. In the sanctity of her own mind, she could admit the truth. She was doing it all for Akko.

And, well, for the person Diana wanted to be. Someone who was equal parts diligent hard work and whimsical silliness. Who could enjoy research as much as she did goofy jokes. Someone who would devote a week of her life to a magical New Year’s festival, not because it was expected of her, or because it would improve the standing of magic—no matter what she’d said to convince the staff—but because it was  _ fun. _

Diana wanted to be the person she saw reflected in Akko’s eyes.

And as the streamers launched from Constanze’s ship, as the parade kicked into motion, as Diana’s broom launched into the air alongside it, as the cheers of the festival-goers rang in her ears and her inner child squealed with delight at the sound, she felt herself moving forwards in every sense of the word.

Diana took another step towards the life she wanted to lead.

* * *

A stream of light illuminated the sky. Ursula, no, she was  _ Chariot _ right now, covered the stars with intricate and gorgeous decorations.

Diana’s broom dipped lower, landing on the ship’s deck and seeing Chariot nestled in a corner, out of sight of the watching crowd.

“Thank you,” Diana said simply.

“Thank  _ you _ ,” Chariot responded, her wand glowing momentarily as a green shark emerged, bobbing alongside the ship and snapping at its bow. “It’s… nice being able to do something like this again. And I… appreciate being able to do so outside of the public eye.”

“It was the least we could do considering how much you’re helping. It’s just a shame your biggest fan isn’t here to see your first performance in ten years,” Diana giggled.

“I wouldn’t say that…” Chariot gave her a knowing smirk.

A glowing unicorn cantered forth from her wand and into the sky, whinnying proudly.

Diana froze. “She told you.”

“Actually, I figured out you were a former fan based on the fact you were able to guess my identity, and that you had enough respect for me to be disappointed by my mistakes,” Chariot said, an unreadable expression on her face.

“…Oh.” Diana was, for once in her life, at a loss for words.

Chariot shrugged. “Also, Akko told me.”

Diana sighed, a smile returning to her face. “Of course she did.”

The air hung thick between the two, neither willing to break the silence for a few moments.

“If you ever want to revisit that conversation, my office is always open, Diana,” Chariot said, tossing out another spell. “I will understand if you find yourself unable to forgive me.” She chuckled ruefully. “I’m much the same.”

Diana stepped forward, debating whether or not to place a hand on Chariot’s shoulder and deciding against it. “We’ve all done things we regret, particularly with regards to Akko.” She breathed in deeply. “We can’t make our past selves better people, but we  _ can _ do so for our future. You should be proud of the person you’re trying to become.”

Chariot smiled at her. “As should you, Diana.” She startled, as if suddenly remembering something. “Oh, yes, I was meant to give you a message from, um, Headmistress Holbrooke! You’re needed at the town centre for when the fireworks go off, sorry I forgot to mention it until now!”

Diana furrowed her brow in confusion. “Strange. But I suppose if something is amiss, I had better go deal with it. Thank you again for your assistance, Chariot.”

“Fly along now, Diana,” Chariot waved her off, summoning a bright melange of rainbow light to trail Diana as she returned to the sky once more, her own wand trailing light behind her to join the chorus of magic.

* * *

Diana touched down in the town centre. Headmistress Holbrooke was nowhere to be seen, but that wasn’t particularly surprising given her height and the fact the quad was positively  _ brimming _ with people. She supposed the best thing to do was wait for the headmistress to come find her, her entrance had been obvious enough.

The minutes passed by.

Constanze’s ship neared the square.

Maybe Diana was supposed to go and help with the fireworks? But that made no sense, Chariot was handling them, wasn’t she? So if it wasn’t that, then why hadn’t Holbrooke, or anyone else for that matter, come to speak to her yet?

_ Ten! _

That close already!?

_ Nine! _

_ Eight! _

_ Seven! _

A veritable arsenal of fireworks launched from the ship, streaming trails of green light and red sparks as they ascended.

_ Six! _

_ Five! _

_ Four! _

Diana’s eyes tracked the fireworks as they ascended, her excitement building with the throng of chanting people.

_ Three! _

_ Two! _

The fireworks detonated, and the night sky came alive with a kaleidoscope of colour, ephemeral patterns disappearing as soon as they came as more fireworks joined the chorus in the sky to replace them.

Chariot had completely outdone herself, Diana felt a surge of pride on her behalf at the display. It was magnificent. The only shame was in who  _ wasn’t _ seeing it.

_ One! _

_ “Happy New Year!” _ Akko tackled Diana with a hug.

* * *

Akko dashed from Blytonbury station towards the town centre. Stupid trains! If she was late to her surprise after flying all this way  _ and _ keeping the whole thing a secret from Diana she was going to, going to,  _ going to be really mad about trains! _

Why hadn’t she brought her broom with her? OK sure it couldn’t fit on the plane but she  _ really _ could have used it right now!

She ran past a shop with a TV screen in the window. Eleven fifty-seven, apparently. OK slightly better than she thought.

She wasn’t gonna slow down, though.

Akko kept running. Right at this junction, left at that one. The streets were surprisingly empty, probably all at the festival or at home watching the countdown, Akko figured.

She rounded the last corner, panting for breath just in time to see Diana arriving into the square on her broom. OK, now she just had to hope she didn’t move from there. About seven different people had been given the instruction to pass on to her, so she had no real way of guessing what excuse they’d used, and whether it’d be one that would make Diana stay put when she got there.

Oh well. There was a time for worrying, and there was a time for hoping for the best, and Akko was a firm believer in picking the latter wherever possible.

Akko charged through the crowd, muttering apologies as she weaved through the throngs of people watching the parade. The parade! Diana had actually gone with her parade idea! And that was a giant ship at the front! Was that Constanze on the deck with her little captain’s hat? She looked so cool!

And all the students flying alongside, and all the magical decorations in the sky that were  _ definitely _ Chariot’s handiwork—Akko would recognise that style literally anywhere—and just… It was perfect. It was so much better than she’d imagined, and knowing that Diana had done all that work to make it this great made it even more amazing to Akko.

Even if she was gonna be resting for a  _ week _ after this. Maybe two.

_ Ten! _

Crap! Where was Diana!? Akko looked around frantically, trying to spot any sign of a face she’d never forget.

_ Nine! _

_ Eight! _

Where was she where was she  _ where was she!? _

_ Seven! _

_ Six! _

_ Five! _

There she was! Akko charged, muscling past a middle-aged couple as she crossed the distance.

_ Four! _

_ Three! _

_ Two! _

A series of explosions rang out above. Akko didn’t even spare it a glance.

_ One! _

_ “Happy New Year!” _ Akko flung herself at Diana, wrapping her arms around her.

She’d made it!

Yay!

* * *

Diana’s jaw dropped entirely. “Akko!? Akko! Why- how-”

Akko leapt up, spinning around and giggling. “I lied about the day I was flying back, sorry! But also not sorry because it was  _ so _ worth it! Were you surprised?”

“More than you can possibly know, dear.” Diana’s breathing hadn’t even slightly begun to slow.

“You’re not the only one.” Akko wheeled around, raising her arms as she gestured at the festivities. “Look at how cool all this stuff is! You got the parade and the pirate ship and everything! You even got Chariot to perform!”

“That bit is technically not public information.” Diana stared meaningfully, hoping Akko would get it. Akko nodded, zipping across her lips. “But yes, Professor Ursula has been helping out with the visual aspects, as well as the fireworks.”

As if on cue, another firework detonated. Waves of magical light poured out, expanding the sparks and colours into an incredible display that covered the night sky with an impossibly large rendering of the tree of Yggdrasil.

Diana could swear she could see two very tiny figures somewhere amongst the rest of the lights. She wondered if they were holding tiny hands on their tiny broom.

Akko’s hand found hers immediately, rubbing her thumb over the back of Diana’s hand as the pair of them gazed skywards at Chariot’s monument to their achievement. “You did an amazing job, you know that?” Akko said softly. “You have no idea how proud I am of you.”

The urge to downplay her involvement was almost overwhelming, or to apologise for overworking herself, or even to say it would have been better if Akko had been involved. True as that last bit may have been, Diana felt her objections die in her chest, replaced by the blossoming warmth in her heart. “Thank you, Akko,” was all she needed to say.

The light of the Yggdrasil firework faded, and Akko’s gaze drifted down towards the festival again. Diana could  _ see _ the joy written on her face as she took it all in, eyes sparkling with delight. “You really got everything, huh?” Akko said, turning back to Diana with a grin. “Except the dragon, I guess.”

“Shush, you.” Diana chuckled.

Another firework exploded above. A luminous green dragon beat its wings and breathed fire across the stars.

“I stand corrected.” Akko giggled. “And you don’t even look like you’re going to faint!”

“That is because I am perfectly well-rested,” Diana said with a hint of pride. “While today was certainly busy, I was able to get through it without exerting myself overmuch. I  _ delegated responsibilities, _ Akko.”

Akko gasped theatrically. “Who are you, and what have you done with Diana Cavendish!? Please, give me my girlfriend back, I’ll pay your demands, whatever they are!”

“Hmm, how about a kiss?” Diana suggested, leaning in in what she hoped was a seductive manner.

“A tall price, but one I pay willingly!” Akko wrapped her arms around the back of Diana’s neck and pulled herself in for a warm, gentle kiss.

Akko’s smile turned sly as they separated. “I did get you with the surprise though, right? No one spoiled it?”

“Yes, Akko, you thoroughly surprised me.” Diana folded her arms and mock-huffed.

“Aaand? Are you happy to see me?” Akko set her hands under her face, smiling angelically.

“Fishing for compliments is still beneath you, darling,” Diana said.

“Nah, I just can’t get enough of hearing you tell me you love me,” Akko draped her arms back around Diana’s neck.

“And I never tire of telling you.” Diana’s hands found their way to the small of Akko’s back. “I love you more than you can possibly know, Akko.”

“Your cheesy declarations of love are  _ so _ good, you know that?” Akko grinned. Diana opened her mouth to protest and Akko brought a hand around to press a finger to Diana’s lips. “Shush! Don’t argue, I wasn’t joking! Or teasing! I love seeing you be cheesy! And fun! And loving me! Especially that last bit! And I love  _ you, _ Diana.” Akko insisted, moving her hand back to the back of Diana’s neck. “So kiss me again?”

“I thought you would never ask.” Diana leaned in.

A third firework detonated as their lips met. It was impossibly cheesy, of course, but neither of them would have had it any other way.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, comments and reviews welcome as always! (Even if you already commented when it was up the last time, feel free to do so again, I can always use the ego boost).


End file.
